The present invention relates to fibers of aromatic polyamides such that at least 85% of the amide linkages (--CO--NH--) are joined directly to two aromatic rings, these fibers being currently known as "aramids".
More particularly, the invention relates to the bonding of these aramid fibers to rubber compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,776, which is incorporated by reference in the present application, describes aramid monofilaments having both a large diameter and high mechanical characteristics in the as-spun condition.
These monofilaments are characterized by the following relationships:
1.7.ltoreq.Ti.ltoreq.260; PA1 40.ltoreq.D.ltoreq.480; PA1 T.gtoreq.170-D/3; PA1 Mi.gtoreq.2000; PA1 1.7.ltoreq.Ti.ltoreq.260; PA1 40.ltoreq.D.ltoreq.480; PA1 T.gtoreq.170-D/3; PA1 Mi.gtoreq.2000; PA1 1.7.ltoreq.Ti.ltoreq.260; PA1 40.ltoreq.D.ltoreq.480; PA1 T.gtoreq.170-D/3; PA1 Mi.gtoreq.2000; PA1 W.sub.SL .gtoreq.120;
Ti being the linear density in tex, D being the diameter in .mu.m (micrometers), T being the tenacity in cN/tex, and Mi being the initial modulus in cN/tex.